Goodnight
by Love0316
Summary: Twilight/ Song ff. E/B – just finished their first date. E doesn't kiss her goodnight, he knows he messed up and now he is going to fix it.


Twilight/ Song ff. E/B – Gloriana - (Kissed You) Goodnight E/B just finished their first date. E doesn't kiss her goodnight, he knows he messed up and now he is going to fix it.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters**. **Gloriana owns the song.

~~EPOV~~

I just dropped Bella off just a little after midnight. I walked her to her front door, I was so nerves. All I wanted to do all night was to kiss her beautiful full lips. All night long I stared at her lips, wondering what it would feel like to have her lips on mine. I watch her lips move as she talked, as she wrapped her lips around her fork and when she darted her tongue out to like the chocolate off her fork from her dessert. I've never been concerned about kissing a woman before. But there is just something about this sexy woman that is driving me wild. All night, every time I touched this woman; I had this spark that would run through me.

Her hands fit effortlessly in mine. I wonder if she would fit seamlessly against me.

"I had a good time Edward." She stated as she turned around, after unlocking her front door.

_God, she is gorgeous!_

"I did too." I replied.

"Well, Goodnight then."

"Wait," I hesitated to long so I kissed her cheek.

I watch her stunning smile fade a little; maybe I should have kissed her. Was she was waiting for me to make the first move?

_Man, I messed up!_

"Night."

I watched her walk back through her door. With a sigh I turned and was walked back to my car. I ran my fingers through my hair.

_God, I should have kissed her!_

I sat in my car, till she turned off the porch light.

I should have kissed her; I should have pushed her up against the wall; I should've kissed her, just like I wasn't scared at all.

I decided that I was going to make this right. I needed to feel her lips on mine. I need to know what she felt like against me. I need to know if she was made for me! I mean her hands felt so right in mine. I just need to know.

So I turned off the car, ran through the yard, back to Bella's front door. But before I could knock, she turned the lock and met me on the front porch.

She jumped right into my arms. Arm, legs, and lips all melting into my body at once. It was a wonderful feeling. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her like my life depended on her; as if her lips are my life line. She felt perfect in my arms, or really wrapped around my body.

And I kissed her goodnight, and now that I've kissed her, it's a goodnight.

Good Lord, her mouth; nibbling and softly sucking on my bottom lip. She is moving her tongue strong but playful against mine. All I keep thinking is that I don't want this kiss to end. But I know that we both have to breathe here soon or we are going to pass out.

"Ed..ward" she moans softly as I kiss over her cheek and down her neck.

"Mmm…mm" I moan against her tasting her soft skin. I bit and then lick her pulse point and I earn another moan for this beautiful women.

"Inside please!" she explained.

I made sure my hands where under her delectable ass and her legs where tight around me before I pushed off of the wall. I walked over to the door and was able to nudge it open with my foot.

"Are you sure?" I had to ask, I know that I was sure. I just had to make sure she was okay with this as much as I was.

"YES!" she breathed.

I did just what she had asked and I took her inside her house. I closed the door with my foot.

Am half scared to death, can't catch my breath. Aren't these the moments we live for.

And I kissed her goodnight!

~~BPOV~~

Edward dropped me off just a little after midnight. He walked me to my door; this was it the kiss would tell it all. I couldn't wait for him to kiss me. I have been hoping against hope all night. There were a couple of times where I thought that he was just going to lean in a little more and place his lips on mine. Everything was going so well up to this point; I just needed the kiss to seal the deal to know where this was going to stand.

He is beyond gorgeous, with his forest green eyes, reddish brown hair that I can't wait to run my fingers through. He is tall, has muscles in all the right places, he makes my body run amuck with tingles with a simplest touch and can make me laugh.

Making me laugh is important to me.

I turned to unlock my door. I turned around and stated "I had a good time Edward."

"I did too." He replied with a beautiful smile on his face. With that kind of smile I couldn't help but smile even bigger than before.

"Well, goodnight then."

I went to turn to walk into the house when I get a…

"Wait." _ This is it! Here it comes!_

He leans in slowly and I turn into him. Then there is nothing but a simple kiss on the cheek.

My smile falls. Maybe I miss read all the signs tonight. Maybe this was all one sided.

"Night." _Oh that was lame, real grown up Bella._

I walk into the house and watch him through the window, wondering what went wrong, praying that he wouldn't go. Edward should have kissed me; he should have used me up against the wall. He should've kissed me; I was right on the edge and ready to fall.

I watched him get out of the car and come running through the yard. So I turned the lock and met him on the front porch.

I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck with my shoved my hands in his hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my lips on his lips.

Our lips, teeth, tongue, hands, being pushed against the wall this is how a kiss should be with the man of your dreams. _Oh my!_ I could kiss this man all night. Thank goodness he is giving me time to breathe.

I moan his name as he kisses across my cheek and down my neck.

"Mmm…mm" he moan against me neck biting and lick my pulse point.

_What is this heavenly man doing to me?_

"Inside please!" I breathe heavily.

He grabbed onto my ass and made sure that I was secure around him before he pushed off the wall. Edward carried me over the door pushing it open with his foot.

He stopped right before walking through the door.

_What is this man doing?_

"Are you sure?" he asked. _Oh what a gentlemen._

"YES!" I breathed

Edward did just as I ask and took me inside the house while closing the door with his foot.

Am half scared to death, can't catch my breath. Aren't these the moments we live for.

And he kissed me goodnight!

* * *

Thanks for the read, please let me know what you think. This is my first shot at writing.

I love this song, it mean so much to me and my husband. It reminds us of the first time we kissed. It is so close to this song it isn't even funny.


End file.
